


Greatest Fear and Most Powerful Sexual Fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: Carboys RPF
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the blob vore fic this community needs, but not the one it deserves





	Greatest Fear and Most Powerful Sexual Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> all the usual rpf warnings; obviously this takes place in another universe.
> 
> shoutout to @shipboysaldente on twitter for helping me make this actually sexy

They park their car on the edge of a vast, sunny meadow. It’s a new map, one they’ve never been to before (It had some cheesy name like “nature frolic”). It’s a new day, and they’re going to try a new approach. 

They’d spawned the blob immediately, then hopped into the emoji car for a little drive. Maybe, Nick had reasoned, if they weren’t trying to pull the blob apart, it wouldn’t be devouring realities. They could just let it breathe a little, and try to extend an olive branch. 

Now they lean against the side of the car, arms just barely brushing. The blob towers in front of them, shiny and black and intimidating. The touch is grounding, and Nick desperately wants to grab Griffin’s hand, but he doesn’t. He shivers, despite the heat of the virtual day. Their drive was grounding, but here they are, staring their fears right in the face(less mass).

“So… what now?” Nick asks. Griffin pushes off the car. 

“We’ve gotta do some good old fashioned interfacing,” he says, in a voice much more confident than he feels. Griffin approaches the blob. A moment of hesitation later, he sticks his hand into it. Experimentally. Just a little. It closes down around him and he yelps and pulls it out again. 

“That was really gross,” he says shakily to Nick, but he already wants to do it again. The blob is warm, black artificial surface soaking up the sun. Griffin touches it again, just a brush with his fingertips. He doesn’t push in, but it seizes up around his fingers. It feels alive, and it seems to want him. 

“I thought you said it was gross,” Nick teases from behind him. Griffin pushes his hand in further. The surface of the blob ripples over his skin and he shudders, gives out a tiny involuntary gasp. 

“It’s like those fuckin’, slime videos. That they post on tumblr? It’s kinda gross but you want to do it more.” Griffin pushes his arm up to his elbow, and there’s no possible reason the blob should feel damp, so he’s got to just be imagining it. The blob seems to be welcoming him in, pooling around his ankles, not quite touching yet.

“I’m going in, Nick.” Griffin laughs, high and excited and, honestly, more than a little turned on. Nick bites his lip and shifts to settle on the hood of the car. Griffin’s tone of voice is definitely getting to him. 

Griffin takes a small step forward, and the blob instantly closes around him from the waist down, applying light pressure everywhere. He doesn’t realize he has an erection until the blob touches it through his pants. He squirms, heat pooling in stomach, the mass of the blob shifting around him and causing friction in a thousand places. 

Griffin lets out on an involuntary groan, and he hears a softer one echo behind him. He can’t turn around and see, he can’t even lift his arms as the blob slowly swallows them up, but there’s only one person who could have made that sound. 

The blob shifts around him. Shapes press into his skin, pulsing across his body. He can sense the vastness of it as it lifts him from the floor. It’s all he can feel, takes up most of his vision. He curses and gasps and twists, still a little unwilling to admit how much he enjoys this. 

Griffin’s head is still free, and he hasn’t exactly been focusing on the scenery, but another moan focuses his attention like a laser. The blob has turned him entirely around, and he can clearly see Nick below him. 

He’s kneeling on the emoji car, fly unzipped and underwear pushed away, hand wrapped around his dick. His eyes are squeezed shut, precum dribbling over his fingers as he strokes himself. He’s saying something, but Griffin can’t hear him. 

“N-nick,” Griffin stutters out, not sure what he wants to accomplish. Nick’s eyes snap up to meet his. He moans out Griffin’s name, his hand tightening on his dick. An electricity pulses through Griffin. He feels connected to Nick, to the blob, in a way that nearly overwhelms him.

He needs to get his pants down this exact second, and when he squirms this time the warm wet material around him allows him to fumble with his jeans’ button and get his hands around his own cock. He strokes quickly, frantic, calling out to Nick as he does, until they both come in a burst. Nick’s cum spills over a poorly placed winking tongue-out emoji.

“Nick, I--” Griffin tries to get a sentence out, a somewhat-belated confession of feelings maybe, but the blob closes over him. He’s completely surrounded by it on all sides. He floats as it contracts around him, losing all sense of direction and time. He can feel a calm emanating from it, as if being vored by it does let them communicate; He knows without words, like in a dream, that the blob is not their enemy. 

Griffin stumbles out of the blob’s grasp, yelling that things are ok, and into Nick’s arms. They’re both an absolute mess, Griffin a little slimy with hair sticking up in odd places, but at least their pants are back on. 

They laugh into each other’s shoulders, content to hold still for a moment. When they quiet, they make eye contact, and Griffin captures Nick’s lips in a victory kiss. 

All is peaceful in the land of Beamg.drive.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted my writing on ao3 before and also I haven't written in years please be gentle 
> 
> this is only like 80% self indulgent


End file.
